


Three Conventions

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bondage, Cosplay, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Taylor's dressing up as a catgirl maid, and then getting strapped down so people could test out sex toys on her. To her it's just another day's work.Taylor isn't sure how Lisa talked her into this. Dressing up as a catgirl maid, then watching her best friend let people test out sex toys on her. But she's coming to love it.Taylor knows exactly what she's doing when she makes it look like she doesn't know what she's doing.Three different Taylors, three different conventions, but they all have one thing in common...





	1. Convention Excitement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convention Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837755) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 

> So, back in March (!) I was looking back through some of WestOrEast's older stuff, and found Convention Fun. Which left me feeling strangely contradictory.
> 
> The setup seems kind of fun, although I'm pretty sure I'm -not- interested in the specific type of bondage shown here for several reasons. But Taylor seems so distant and emotionally uninvested. And then there's a few things that I find subtly alarming...
> 
> So what say we mix it up a bit? What do things look like with some Taylors who do things differently?
> 
> One Taylor who has different reasons for doing similar actions...  
One Taylor who does different actions for similar reasons...  
And one Taylor who practices the deadliest art of all...

Taylor looked around. Once, she hadn't even _known_ there was such a thing as a hentai convention, let alone that it came to Brockton Bay. But now here she was, standing on the outskirts of a big room packed with booths and people, an old hand at them.

An endless array of bare breasts and uncovered crotches filled her gaze, but she was easily able to look past the banners and take in the actual people and what they were selling, which was the more interesting show by far.

Of course, Taylor counted as part of that show herself. She was technically dressed as a French maid, but her outfit had definitely been designed more to reveal than for any other purpose.

The final touch was the black ears that framed the headdress, and a fake tail that hung from the back of her skirt. She wasn't just dressed as a French maid today, she was a _catgirl_ French maid.

Taylor felt a hand land on hers and give it a gentle squeeze, and she looked over to see Lisa's smiling face.

"Hey, Taylor. Ready to start?"

Taylor didn't respond for a minute, just staring at the blonde. Lisa reveled in the attention, and shifted around a bit, showing off her costume.

Taylor wasn't really a fan of Lisa's cheerleader costume, but it looked good anyway. It wasn't much less suggestive than Taylor's for all that it was less revealing, but she looked completely comfortable in it, and the yellow and blue colors suited her.

Lisa's pleated skirt was about as long as Taylor's, and as she wiggled her hips, Taylor could see that her panties matched the outfit. She didn't spend too long staring, though she did take a moment to wonder how long they'd actually stay on.

Lisa, unlike Taylor, did have a chest, and her costume displayed plenty of tanned cleavage, enough that Lisa would have to be careful if she didn't want to bounce right out of her top. There was a logo of a rooster on the center of Lisa's chest, and a motto that was too far gone in cursive for Taylor to read.

And just like Taylor was a catgirl, Lisa was a foxgirl. The yellow ears weren't too exciting, but the swishing of the tail poking out form the bottom of her skirt drew Taylor's attention to the way her friend's hips and rear filled out the skirt like a magnet.

"Got an eyeful?" Lisa asked.

Taylor reddened a little, but smiled. "Are you sure the rooster is really you though?" She wouldn't go quite so far as to say 'rainbows are straighter than Lisa', but...

Lisa shrugged. "Sometimes you've got to go for the easy jokes. Now come on, the booth's waiting for us."

Lisa started through the pressing crowds, and since Taylor didn't know the exact location she concentrated on following behind. She slipped through the gaps Lisa opened up, shaking her head at the occasional leer. Looking was one thing - her costume was designed to be looked at - but there was such a thing as too much. At least security would come down hard on anyone who tried anything more physical.

Lisa led the two of them through the rows and aisles of booths. Finally, she stopped outside one stall, and nodded at the owner.

"Hey Mark," Taylor said absently, focused on looking over what they were selling.

The color black predominated, though there were occasional splashes of red, pink, and other colors. There was a lot of rubber, leather and plastic, and the occasional fluffy thing. Taylor didn't know what at least a third of the things in this stall did, but that was fine, the rest would be plenty to keep her busy.

Mark smiled and nodded back at them. "Hey, Lisa, Taylor. Glad you could both make it." Some might say he looked deceptively normal to be here, selling this sort of thing. (But then, it hadn't taken Taylor long to realize that they were all pretty normal in this business.) He had light brown skin, hair a few shades darker and an easy smile.

"So, Taylor," Lisa said, clapping her hands together. "Want to get started?"

Taylor thought about saying no, just to see how Lisa would react, but nodded yes. Business now, teasing later. Lisa flashed her a quick smile.

Their job, as usual, was demonstrating the various toys here. Showing how they worked, how good they felt, that sort of thing.

"How about we start you out on this, Taylor?" Lisa turned around, holding something up for inspection. "The Orgasmitron 2000. Very cheap, and it looks very fun."

Taylor had to hand it to Lisa, she almost didn't sound sarcastic at all. It looked like a cross between a set of surgical tools and a machine shop. It had it's fans, that was why they kept bringing it along, but Taylor had no interest in letting that thing touch her.

Taylor shook her head. "Tell you what, I'll show off the bondage getup, and you'll start on the toys that go inside you, all right?"

Lisa mock sighed and let the Orgasmitron 2000 fall back to the table. "Fine, fine. Let me do all the hard work."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at Lisa. They both knew that what Taylor was doing would be plenty strenuous in it's own right. Then she started looking over today's offerings.

Some of it really seemed to blur the lines between what was sex toys and what was bondage equipment. But the giant wooden X-frame was pretty obvious. That should be good for today. Taylor walked up to the device (it was way too big to be called a toy), pressed her back to it and raised her arms. "Lisa?"

Lisa laughed, put her pompoms down in an empty space and stepped forward. Kneeling down next to Taylor's spread legs, she winked up at her. Taylor winked back.

Taylor felt a bit of a tingle at every snap of steel as Lisa locked her into place, more from feeling Lisa's hands near her bare skin than anything else. Soon, the blonde stepped back, looking over her work with an appreciative air. Taylor gave a few tugs, and found herself to be locked in quite thoroughly. Getting out of this without being let out might not be impossible, but it at least looked unlikely.

"And the gag?" Taylor asked.

"Are you sure?" Lisa replied. "Don't you want everyone to hear the cute noises you make?"

"You'll just have to make enough noise for both of us," Taylor retorted. The great thing about gags was that no one expected you to talk when you didn't want to, and while Taylor liked the way the maid outfit looked, she knew people would expect her to roleplay it, and she wasn't interested in that today.

Lisa shrugged before taking some bangles and attached them around Taylor's wrists and ankles. They just looked like jewelry, but if Taylor needed to get Lisa's attention she could ring the bells. Then as Taylor opened her mouth, Lisa put the ball in and gently fastened the gag's ties around the back of her head.

Lisa stepped back and examined Taylor. There was a satisfied smile on her face as she looked over her friend. She knew Taylor didn't get a whole lot out of the bondage itself, but she definitely knew how to make it look good. Her pale skin went well with the black and white of her outfit, of course, but there was something more... Taylor wasn't moving even as much as she could, but it already felt like she was putting on a show. Lisa hoped Taylor would ask for one of the sex toys soon. She was sure they'd have the busiest stall in the building if word got around that a tied-up catgirl maid was available to try out the products.

Picking up an egg vibrator, Lisa sank down into a seat. Maybe watching Lisa get orgasm after orgasm would get Taylor warmed up. And if not, at least Lisa would get some fun out of it. Lisa started rubbing the buzzing toy over her breasts. The material of her shirt was thing enough it was practically like running it along bare skin. Lisa glanced back and forth between Taylor and the front of the booth, waiting for the first customer.

Taylor watched Lisa put on a show, playing to the crowd as she ran the vibrator across her chest. Right now Lisa was just warming up, her hands never going lower than her belly button.

Not that she had very long to play with it. Soon, some guy who hadn't shaved in three weeks and who weighed as much as Taylor, Lisa, and the X frame combined had bought it. Taylor thought she heard him giggling about 'feminine scent' as he wandered off, clutching his prize. Taylor mentally shrugged (physically being rather difficult at the moment). A bit odd, but basically harmless.

And Lisa did smell good, even if Taylor doubted any of that would actually have transferred to the toy. But sometimes you were selling the fantasy.

Taylor was more bothered by the repetitive jokes about "clumsy maids getting punished". If you've got to joke, get some better material already! She needed a distraction before she gave the next person a full-on death glare. She knew from experience that she could scare people off with those even restrained like this, and that wasn't good for the bottom line.

"What can you tell me about this fine piece of engineering?" Oh look, a distraction. Thin, dressed in black, black hair, and a thin mustache on a thin face. Taylor wondered if he was deliberately cosplaying as an archtypical evil mastermind, or if he just liked black.

Taylor gently shook one ankle, and made a couple of finger gestures once she saw that Lisa had glanced over to her.

"The Lover's Delight?" Lisa said chipperly. "Oh, it's a beauty, isn't it? It's rechargeable, and can last for over three hours. Easy to clean and easy to store, too. As for what it does to women, _well!_" Lisa had turned away again, but Taylor could still hear the smile in her voice. "It's damn near an orgasm in a rod, excuse my French. Would you like me to stage a demonstration with my partner?"

"Yes, thank you."

Even with as much experience as she had with this, Taylor still had to blush when Lisa lifted her skirt and deftly pulled on the ties of her panties, revealing her pussy. She could _feel_ the customer's gaze on her, him noting the streaks of arousal down her thighs, and more of it coming from her pussy.

She was pretty sure someone would want to buy those panties soon enough, but Lisa would reject that. They didn't like having to replace costume pieces.

And then Lisa brought up the toy. It was a brightly pink vibrator, the top already buzzing. Taylor wouldn't have expected the black-clad man to go for something that color, but then you couldn't always tell people's tastes from just their clothes like that. And some people thought black and pink went well together anyway.

Besides, it didn't really matter. Since right now it was _Lisa_ using it on _her_.

Lisa pressed the toy against Taylor's thigh, and started on her journey. Taylor shivered, feeling the humming, buzzing sensation slowly moving up her legs, switching from thigh to thigh as it went. As it got closer to Taylor's center, it stopped. Lisa's smile became sharper as she kept the toy moving around, but not coming anywhere close to the bit of Taylor that was most interested in it.

Taylor glared at Lisa, knowing the other would have no trouble reading her expression. _Laugh it up, Wilbourne, you'll get yours._ In turn, she had no trouble recognizing the shit-eating grin Lisa shot back at her as she kept the toy dancing around Taylor's lower belly and upper thighs. _Looking forward to it!_

All too soon, Taylor’s hips started bucking and her legs started twitching. Her breath came in ragged gasps around the ball gag filling her mouth. And still, Lisa kept the toy away from Taylor’s pussy.

She might have kept it up for longer, if the prospective customer hadn't coughed. A grin still on her face, Lisa twitched the toy up a bit. Taylor squealed around the gag as a lightning jolt shot through her body. She bucked so hard she was amazed she didn’t tear out of the frame. And then it was gone.

Taylor looked down, panting. Lisa had withdrawn the toy, hovering it an inch away from her body. Taylor wanted it back, but she knew she wouldn't have long to wait. Lisa could never hold herself back very long once she'd gone this far, after all. Soon she ran the vibrator against Taylor's pussy again.

It didn’t take all that long for Taylor to come. A few minutes of Lisa skillfully applying the toy, and Taylor was shouting in orgasm. Her eyes closed as a wave of earthly pleasure swept through her. Her small chest heaved as she fought for breath.

Taylor slumped down in her restraints as Lisa withdrew the vibrator. Then she quickly opened them again. There was a round of applause from the crowd that had gathered. It seemed quite a few people appreciated watching a foxgirl cheerleader pleasure a dommy catgirl maid. Well, a lot of them probably thought they were watching something else, but there were always a few people who recognized their hand signals for what they were.

Taylor squirmed a bit as Lisa and the man agreed on a price. Even now it sometimes shocked her how much of a markup Lisa could get people to go for on 'used' items.

The next few customers didn’t require a visual demonstration on what they were interested in. Lisa still kept up a brisk patter, hyping the qualities of everything in the booth to everyone in sight.

She was finally challenged on her sales pitch by a woman. Taylor thought she looked like an older, Hispanic Rachel. Something about the set of her face and her broad shoulders. Taylor certainly wouldn’t like getting a spanking from her, either bare-handed or from the gift-wrapped paddle she had under one arm. Still, Taylor knew she liked muscles on her women just as much as on her men. She let her eyes wander over the woman's tight t-shirt, eyeing the heavy breasts that the shirt displayed so well. And the toy Lisa was showing her...

Taylor's fingers flashed again.

"I could stage a very effective demonstration, if you'd like," Lisa said.

The woman nodded, and Lisa handed her the remote.

"Now, the standard pack comes with four vibrators. The usual placement is on both nipples, the clit and inside the rectum. All four connect to that master remote you're holding." Lisa pulled down Taylor's top, and with a few swift motions, she had taped two of the pink, bullet-shaped toys to Taylor's nipples. "I'll admit, it is kind of hard to tell which button controls which vibrator, but surely discovering which is which is half the fun, right?"

Actually, it wasn't that hard to tell if you looked, though admittedly not from a distance. Selling the fantasy again, maybe. Taylor thought it was more fun knowing, but if Lisa thought this customer would like it more the other way she was probably right.

Lisa pulled up Taylor's skirt again, exposing her damp, parted flower to the stranger. She twitched as a vibrator went inside her. There was a pause as Lisa applied lube to the last remaining toy. Then, for the first time today, something slid into her rear. It was always a bit startling at first, and her hips bucked as she squealed around the gag.

Lisa stepped back. She smiled and nodded at the prospective buyer. The woman gave a hard smirk before she started flicking buttons.

It was like a firecracker going off inside her mind. She shouted around the ball gag, entire body shaking as she tried to deal with four points of stimulation.

While the vibrator in front was certainly the one that felt the best and demanded the most attention, the one inside her rear felt good as well, just like it always did. And the ones on her nipples complemented it all so well.

Then it started to go wrong. The buff woman played with the controls, eventually shutting down all of them but the one in Taylor’s rear. Taylor desperately tried to keep her body from showing her declining arousal, but it didn't work.

Seriously, who went for a toy like this and then turned off all but one of the vibrators? Taylor had never been able to come just from anal stimulation before, and didn't expect it to happen today.

Lisa, thankfully, had spotted the issue, and managed to gently detach the customer from whatever fantasy she was entertaining. It still took a while for her to build back up, but finally, Taylor was able to come form the combined stimulation.

Despite the issues midstream, the woman seemed pleased. "What an excellent display. I'll take two."

"Excellent," Lisa said with a smile. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." There was something in her tone that grabbed Taylor's attention. "I’m hosting a party next weekend. I wouldn’t mind having some entertainment and some help cleaning up. My current project is just no good at housekeeping, no matter how much I try to get her head on straight."

Taylor blinked. That had sounded a little... off.

Lisa chuckled and held up her hands. Only Taylor noticed that it was a bit forced. "Thanks for the offer, but no. My friend here would run away to Canada if she had to wear her costume again." A blatant lie, but it would be a good test...

The woman laughed in turn, a low smokey sound. "I know some ways to cure embarrassment like that. Naked midnight runs around the neighborhood, that sort of thing. You should take your friend on one."

Taylor could feel any attraction she had to the woman draining away. One of -those- types, huh. Unfortunately, there probably wasn't much she or Lisa could do about it. Odds were she didn't even live in Brockton Bay. Hopefully there was someone in her local community who would help warn people who weren't used to standing firm on their boundaries about her.

Taylor spent several more hours in the X frame, minus bathroom breaks. She'd even let Lisa hand feed her in it, after her friend gave her the puppy dog eyes.

And then the booth shut down, and Taylor was done. After Lisa let her out, she did some gentle stretches while Lisa took care of some business with Mark. Between the breaks and her experience, while it'd been a long day she was far from out of energy.

Neither of the others was surprised when Taylor started rubbing herself against Lisa's back. They both knew that where some people would be ready to collapse at this point, Taylor... well, Taylor would be holding herself back for courtesy's sake if nothing else. Mark needed to do the booth teardown, and before that they needed to handle some of the money matters.

"Either of you want to buy anything out of your cut?" Mark asked.

Taylor shook her head. She'd made good use of her 'employee discount' in the past, but she hadn't noticed anything she was interested in today.

"I've got a couple things picked out," Lisa replied breezily, and lifted up her miniskirt, exposing her bare crotch. Taylor blinked in surprise. She'd known about the the blonde tailplug, she'd seen it hanging down from under Lisa's skirt since her friend had discarded the clip-on one an hour ago.

But Taylor was pretty sure she hadn't even realized this particular dildo was even for sale today, let alone that Lisa had picked one up and shoved it inside of herself. It was large, larger than anything Taylor had taken today, and green, with switches and buttons at the base hinting at possibilities.

Lisa tapped the dildo with a finger. "Hey, Taylor, want to be a good maid and clean this up for me?"

"-You-, I might want to clean up. That thing can fend for itself," Taylor retorted. She had no idea why Lisa insisted on buying so many toys in such revolting shades of green. It couldn't be to discourage her from borrowing them without permission, since neither of them was in the habit of doing that anyway.

Mark laughed at the byplay. "I'll put those on your account then."

"Thanks, Mark. Well, we'd better get going before Taylor bursts something. See you next month!" Lisa said before leaving the booth.

Taylor waved goodbye to mark before following.

As they left the convention hall and started walking towards the elevator, Taylor announced, "I am -not- wearing the maid costume again next time. The stupid comments today were almost more than I could take."

"Oh? Want me to be the maid next time then?" Lisa replied.

"Actually... how about we push the animal ear angle, go for a 'cat-spirit and fox-spirit' type thing?"

Lisa thought about it. "Yeah, that could work. Mark will have the bondage gear off at a specialty con that doesn't allow live demonstrations next weekend, so we'll both have to do be active at our event anyway. Probably better not to do anything to suggest an angle we're not actually playing."

"Mmmhmm," Taylor replied. She didn't say much more as they went to their room.

The first time they'd done one of these, they'd assumed they'd just drive home afterwards, since that one had also been in Brockton Bay. They'd learned their lesson afterwards, and always got a room even for local events. Besides, booth operators got discounted rooms.

The first thing Lisa did once she got inside was to pull out the dildo and toss it in the sink. She could clean it up later. After that she walked over to the bed...

And squealed in delight as Taylor pushed her down on it.

It was always like this when they did the bondage thing. Where someone with less stamina would want nothing more than a nap, Taylor was tired, but not so much that it was going to stop her from giving Lisa the 10x speed replay of all the orgasms Lisa had given her today.

If there'd been a more comfortable place to do it, they might have considered letting Taylor get this out of her system -at- the booth. "Catgirl maid gets some of her own back from foxgirl cheerleader" just might draw enough of an audience to make up for not having Lisa actively making pitches during the ending rush. But the floor was cold, and hard, and probably gross, and it just didn't work out. Oh well.

Then Taylor's hands found a particularly good spot, and all thoughts of business left Lisa's head for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasmitron 2000 - This has been a running joke with the two for a while, with one suggesting that the other try it, and neither ever being willing to use it.
> 
> Would you like me to stage a demonstration with my partner? - This is the part where things honestly get weird in the original. Before that, Lisa was kind of a jerk, but she was hoping Taylor would change her mind about the sex toys and didn't seem inclined to get pushy. Then Taylor pretty much checks out for a while (which... actually seems worrying from the outside?), and when she comes back the whole not getting pushy thing had gone out the window in a pretty serious way. What changed?
> 
> The idea of deliberately buying used sex toys makes me go "eeeew!" but I can imagine people doing it and I think it makes sense in the context of this scenario that you'd get some big spenders with applicable fetishes.
> 
> discarded the clip-on one - This represents a deliberate change from the original, not me missing something. Even if I had missed it at first, I decided I liked this setup better for several reasons.
> 
> revolting shades of green - I'm not sure where this came from, but I thought it was hilarious so I ran with it.


	2. Convention Enjoyment

"How about we start you out on this, Taylor?" Lisa turned around, holding something up for inspection. "The Orgasmitron 2000. Very cheap, and it looks very fun."

Taylor stared. It looked like a cross between a set of surgical tools and a machine shop.

"... What the hell?"

Lisa sighed and let the Orgasmitron 2000 fall back to the table. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."

What?

"She gives everyone new that speech," Mark interjected.

Lisa pouted. "Well, people keep buying them, so the design must mean something to someone. But I can't figure out how you're even supposed to use the thing. I'm hoping if I introduce it to enough people in a way that doesn't prejudice them against it, it'll click with one of them and then they can explain it to me."

Yeah... that was definitely a Lisa plan right there. "Sorry, not me."

Taylor was not actually sorry, but she'd keep that to herself.

"Oh well. See anything else you'd like to try?"

Taylor wasn't sure what most of this stuff even -was-, never mind willing to contemplate actually using any of it. So she just shook her head.

"Okay. There's a chair over here that you can use. Customers might ask to take pictures of you with some of the products, but you don't have to use them or even take them out of the package if you don't want to. And if you change your mind, it's fine to use anything from these two tables. Ask me or Mark about anything else, but definitely not the stuff in the case here, and I can't imagine what you'd want to do with anything on this table," Lisa said while pointing at each mentioned object in turn.

Taylor blinked. "That's it?"

Lisa shrugged. "Sometimes simple plans are the best ones."

And with -that- cryptic comment, Lisa sat down in her own chair, grabbed an egg vibrator, and began rubbing the buzzing toy over her breasts. The material of her shirt was thin enough that it must be almost like running it along bare skin... but wasn't that sort of toy supposed to go inside you?

Lisa didn't have long to play with the toy before someone bought it, at what Taylor realized was a quite startling markup when she looked at the sign on the display. If that happened often it would really explain a lot about this whole arrangement.

Undaunted, Lisa grabbed the next vibrator off the stack and continued as she had been. She got to spend a while longer with this one, the next few customers having handled their business with Mark. At least one person had asked Taylor for something, but she wasn't even sure what she'd replied, she was too focused on watching Lisa play with herself. She'd always known her best friend didn't have a lot of inhibitions, but this... this was something else entirely.

Then a rush of customers came, and Lisa had to focus on them rather than herself. Taylor was starting to feel a bit bad about not doing anything at this point, so she started trying to tidy things up - putting things that people had sat down in the wrong place back where they belonged, and so forth.

Lisa grinned. Taylor probably had no idea how much seeing a scantily-clad maid organizing sex toys would turn people on, but she'd just known that if she left the other girl to her own devices she'd start doing -something- to help. It didn't have the same impact as actually using the products would, but her friend was still drawing attention and turning people on, both things that were good for the bottom line.

Once the rush was past, Lisa had settled down to give a couple of people more _personalized_ demonstrations, and Taylor was left with nothing to do again. Except, perhaps, to think about some of what she had seen.

The one thing that stood out about most of the customers is that they looked pretty normal. Oh, there were a few people dressed up in... creative ways, that's what Taylor would call it. Not that what Taylor was wearing now didn't qualify as 'creative', but that hadn't been her idea. Anyway, most of their customers had been people who didn't seem that much different from her or her friends. And Lisa had looked like she was really enjoying herself...

Before she could lose her nerve, Taylor grabbed another one of the egg vibrators, pulled it out of the packaging, and turned it on.

Her blush had mostly gone away as she'd gotten more relaxed, but it came back redder than ever. After only a few seconds, she turned the toy back off.

And she'd just been holding it in her hand. What would actually touching herself with it feel like?

Taylor looked up, saw Lisa grinning smugly at her, and gave her friend the finger.

But once Lisa turned away, she turned the toy on again...

***

Several hours later, Taylor was demonstrating the correct way to use the Orgasmitron 2000, while Mark and Lisa gaped in shock.

"So that's how you're supposed to do that," Mark commented.

"I never would have guessed," Lisa agreed. She was seriously considering buying one of those for herself now, which isn't something she ever would have expected.

***

"Taylor."

"Taylor."

"Taylor!" Lisa shook her friend's shoulder's (while suppressing the urge to let her hands linger a bit too much, because damn she looked hot like this). "You can stop. The convention is over."

"Huh?" Taylor blinked, then looked around, seeing that the floor had emptied out, leaving only booth staff behind, who were largely starting to pack things up. "Uh... sorry. I guess I got a little distracted."

Mark laughed. "Girl, you can 'get a little distracted' at my booth any time you want. I don't think I've -ever- had sales this good for a one-day event."

Taylor thought a moment about that before ducking her head in embarrassment. She hadn't really been thinking about anyone who might be watching her, but the implication was obvious. Of course, since she was taller than the other two, it didn't actually accomplish anything, but at least Lisa wasn't giving her the smug look right now.

"Either of you want to buy anything before you go? You get a discount for helping work the booth," Mark said.

Lisa shrugged. "Nah, I think I'm good."

"How much am I getting for today, anyway?" Taylor asked.

"Just a minute," Mark said, and after a couple of minutes with a calculator gave her a number.

Taylor's eyes bugged out. "Seriously?"

"The toys you used were very popular," Lisa observed. Taylor decided she didn't want to think too closely about whether that meant 'other items of the same type', or 'the ones she'd personally used'. Even if the fact that all but one item of the latter category no longer being around was suggestive enough, she didn't want to think too closely about that aspect of it.

Instead, she'd focus on how she was getting a whole lot of money. Enough that it wouldn't hurt at all to pick up a couple things...

After the first six items Taylor grabbed, Lisa commented "I see I've made a convert."

"Lisa, shut up," Taylor replied (though without much heat) as she continued browsing the remaining merchandise.

"Oh, and a butt plug too? How daring. Why, I remember hearing you say that under no circumstances were you going to put anything in your ass, and now look at you."

This time, Taylor glared at her. "You're the one who seemed to be enjoying hers so much, so I decided to give it a try. You have a problem with that?"

Mark wisely decided to stay out of this and just continued keeping a running total for Taylor.

"Oh, and the Orgasmitron 2000 having an anal component doesn't enter into it?" Lisa retorted. At least, it'd gone into Taylor's ass, and it'd -looked- like that was supposed to happen, and she'd seemed to enjoy it a great deal.

Taylor just snorted and kept shopping.

***

The first few minutes of the drive away from the convention center were spent in silence.

Finally, Lisa spoke up. "Hey, Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for teasing you about your purchases. You just... really took me by surprise today." Lisa said.

"It's okay," Taylor replied. A bit later she asked "Can I stay over at your apartment tonight?"

"Why?"

"I think walking into the house late at night looking like this while carrying a big bag of sex toys might not work out well for me."

Lisa glanced over at Taylor, and admitted she had a point. They'd both had a chance to shower before leaving, but her dad would probably guess that something had happened if he saw her now anyway. "Sure, that sounds good. I can make that soup you like, and afterwards I can seduce you into trying out some of your new toys with me."

There was a long pause, and Lisa was starting to wonder if she'd gone too far, before Taylor asked, "Do you actually mean that?"

Lisa sighed and (not for the first time) cursed inside at certain of Taylor's former schoolmates. "I'm not saying I'm in love with you," though she wasn't really assuming it couldn't happen, "but I -like- you, and right now I'm -incredibly- hot for you. Yes, I'm serious."

Taylor mumbled something Lisa couldn't make out over the road noise before replying "I'll think about it." A moment later she added, "And you'd better make that soup really good."

Lisa laughed, and drove on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plans didn't spend as much time on this variation, but then I thought of the "They're not actually sure how to use the thing until Taylor gets inspired" joke, and everything got expanded. I find myself wondering if the Orgasmitron 2000 was inspired by any real-world sex toy or if it's a completely original creation...
> 
> While these are all supposed to be separate continuities, I think 'Excitement' Taylor's first time at one of these cons was probably pretty similar to this.
> 
> I can't imagine what you'd want to do with anything on this table - This would be "toys specifically for those having penises". Not that I haven't seen porn involving those who -don't- using such, but frankly it didn't look like a lot of fun.
> 
> And she'd just been holding it in her hand. - There's probably some kind of joke about lewd handholding in here. But I actually reacted about like this the first time I got my hands on an egg vibrator.
> 
> 'other items of the same type', or 'the ones she'd personally used' - Both are true, actually.
> 
> Can I stay over - Originally Lisa was going to suggest Taylor stay over, and not just because of wanting to sleep with her, but I think it works better this way. Well, and originally the entire section didn't exist at all.


	3. Convention Imagination

Taylor looked out the car window. "Think I should do any roleplaying today?" she asked Lisa, who was driving.

"How about the reluctant newbie who gets drawn into things despite themselves?"

"Eh... that kinda sends the wrong message, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but it really brings out the punters, and the rent's due. Besides, you're still gonna have autographed pictures for sale right next to the register. Anyone who buys into the act at that point is going to believe what they want to believe, no matter what you actually do."

"I guess. Just, the way some people react..."

***

"Bleagh." Taylor shook her head. "I was right about the people. Even if today's not the worst I've seen."

Lisa shrugged. "Maybe. But you can't complain about the sales today. We won't need to worry about the rent for a while."

"Maybe. I don't want to do that one again anytime soon though."

"It might be getting a bit stale anyway." Lisa chewed on her lip a bit. "Have you thought about using that persona in an active demonstrator role?"

"I think I'd rather retire that one entirely. Besides, I've got some new ideas I'd like to try."

"Like what?"

"Alien."

"... Alien?"

"What is this earth thing called masturbation?"

"... Okay, yeah, that could work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not obvious, the original "Convention Fun" in largely unmodified form goes between the two scenes, except that Taylor is acting.
> 
> For some reason I'm inordinately amused by the word "punters".
> 
> deadliest art of all - [Illusion](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F/X2)
> 
> "What is this earth thing called masturbation?" - I'm still having a hard time believing no one else has used this one. Or at least, they haven't done it where google can find it.


End file.
